Eternal Flame
by Black Angel of the Underworld
Summary: Tsuna is a sweets addict under the guise of Dame-Tsuna. Naruto is just more than what he seems to be. When these two collide with one another, they'll carve a mark in the Shinobi world that will never be forgotten. Strong!Tsuna, Strong!Naruto. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This has been plaguing my mind for quite a while.**

**There will be yaoi so turn back if you don't like it. It won't be too extreme though since I'm not much of a romance/smut writer. I'm sorry about that. I could try but I'm afraid of the end results. Haha.**

**There will be elements of Soul Eater incorporated with Tsuna concerning his abilities; however, I will put my own twists to it to make it work for the story. You'll have to see and find out.**

**It's been a long time since I watched Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I gave up on Shippuden a long time ago. There might be some tweaks in most of the events taking place but not too major unless necessary.**

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, a bit of crack, OOCness on Tsuna's part, slight OOC Naruto, Sakura!bashing, a few other bashings here and there, possible OC's**

**Pairings: R2718, NarutoX?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Naruto, or Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and - scratch that. Let's start over. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and there was much noise coming from the villagers. Why you may ask? Well, Konoha was never quiet to begin with. Crying babies, couples screaming, fists flying, the usual. But the most prominent was a certain knuckle-headed ninja jumping across the rooftops with buckets of paint in his hands.

"Take that, suckers!" he yelled with a wide grin on his dirty face. He laughed boisterously in the air, avoiding shinobis left and right.

"The Hokage Monument!" a villager shouted, pointing up at the now colorful faces of their past leaders.

"That damn brat!"

Tsuna ignored the ruckus around him as he focused on the display of cakes in front of him. He tapped his chin in serious thought. Should he get chocolate or red velvet? Ohohoho, maybe that new ice cream cake?

He grinned to himself with a giggle. Wait, did he just giggle? He shrugged. Oh, well, when it comes to his beautiful and gorgeous little sweets, he couldn't resist letting loose for a little bit.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around while popping a cherry-flavored lollipop in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. His face immediately went blank. Pink...so much pink. With blobs of green that reminded him of vomit. He almost choked on his candy. Yes, that monster he just described was none other than Haruno Sakura, the loudest, most annoying bitch to ever live on the planet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked arrogantly.

"Buying cake," Tsuna said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should focus on passing the Genin exams," Sakura said with mock pity. "It won't do you any good if you fail again."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and shooed her off with his hands. "Move along. I have no time for you right now. Now, chocolate or red velvet?"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and turned around with an indignant huff. "Fine. Fail."

When she left, Tsuna finally made his decision. "Haha! Red velvet wins! Come to papa, my darlin'."

He entered the bakery, made his purchase, and walked outside with a white box tied with a simple pink bow. He licked his lips and internally drooled at the thought of taking the first bite of the sweet, wonderful, delic -

"Out of my way!"

Tsuna widened his eyes as an orange blur ran past him, making him stumble back and slip. He saw red when his box of cake fell slowly in front of him.

"No!" he cried out, his hand reaching out for the falling box. It was too late.

His beautiful cake was ruined, splattered across the pavement. He crunched the lollipop in his mouth viciously. Others shied away from him, their eyes wide in terror at the growing killer intent coming from the small, vulnerable-looking boy.

"I shall avenge thee!" Tsuna exclaimed, raising his fist in the air before bolting towards the direction of where the cake-killer was.

He gained even greater speed when he caught sign of a familiar blonde and orange blur. He dodged other people fluidly, weaving in and out of the crowds. He slid under a food cart and immediately went on his feet, never stopping.

When there was a close amount of distance, Tsuna jumped and aimed a side kick at Naruto's back, knocking down the poor boy.

"What the hell?" the blonde screamed.

Tsuna picked him up by the collar. "I finally caught you, cake-killer!"

Suddenly, a net was thrown over them, succeeding in capturing the two boys. They both struggled viciously, hissing like wild animals.

A certain scarred chuunin sweat-dropped at the scene but quickly fixed his composure, his eyes becoming serious.

"Naruto, Tsuna, why don't we have a little chat?"

* * *

"Naruto, why did you have to go off painting the Hokage Monument?" Iruka said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "In broad daylight to be exact."

The blonde glared defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just gave them a bit of a makeover."

Iruka stared at him incredulously. "A-a what?"

"A makeover," Naruto said proudly before bashed on the head. "Itai! What was that for, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka ignored him and turned towards Tsuna. The brunette looked back at him evenly.

"I have justifications on what I did," Tsuna said with a sniff.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Tsuna glared and pointed accusingly at Naruto. "He killed my cake!"

Iruka face-faulted. "Your...your cake."

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, my cake. He killed it."

Naruto glared at the brunette. "It's just a stupid cake! Why the hell did you had to kick me in the back for that?"

A glint appeared in Tsuna's eyes. "Oh, I can do more than just a kick."

A low, evil chuckle escaped his lips and Naruto unconsciously shivered. Iruka felt a migraine coming in. They were the lowest in the class and he seriously didn't want them to be in his class for another year - or possibly forever. Kami-sama, what did he do to obtain this punishment?

"I hope the both of you know how to clean. I want both of you to go up the Hokage Monument after school and clean it. I don't want to see a small dot of paint left, is that clear?"

"Hey, why do I have to clean it?" Tsuna said, waving his arms in the air. "I didn't do it!"

"Two people working together are better than one," Iruka said with an evil smirk.

A shiver ran through both of the boys' spines. It was always the nice ones.

"Go to your seats. You have a test to do."

Tsuna was about to protest again but was silenced when Iruka gave him a look. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Whatever."

* * *

Tsuna watched the many parents praising their children for a great job. He popped another lollipop in his mouth; this time it was cotton candy. He yawned without a care in the world.

He failed. Nothing much to say about that. Of course, he didn't really try. He was too pissed over his destroyed cake to think about some Genin exam. Really, it was pointless. Half of the kids who passed were probably going to become some store clerk rather than a Shinobi or possibly die on the battlefield.

He looked around and finally spotted a familiar blonde sitting on a swing. His head was cast down, his unruly bangs covering his eyes.

Tsuna was mildly disturbed. He knew Naruto was a lonely kid inside and an outcast to the whole village, but the way the parents pointed at him was a bit too much. It took _this_ much for him to restrain himself.

He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up. "Come on. Don't waste your time here. We have to go clean the mess you made."

"W-what?"

"Want a lollipop?" Tsuna took out an orange-flavored candy from his pocket.

Naruto stared at it as if it was some foreign object. Tsuna tossed it to him. "You'll like it."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, taking off the wrapper.

Tsuna grinned. He might get a new sweets buddy. It won't be that bad. And the blonde might have a friend for the first time.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, it was quiet between the pair. But it was a good quiet. It didn't bother Tsuna as much. He could live with it.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Naruto said quietly, unlike his usual loud self. "I ruined your cake."

Tsuna had a waterfall of tears pour from his eyes, remembering his fallen cake. He comically pulled out a tissue and blew his nose. "Do not remind me of such a tragedy, Naruto. Do not."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Tsuna wiped his eyes. "Now I have to bake tons more at home."

"Uh, Tsuna, we're here."

The brunette looked up to see the colorful faces of the Hokage. "Well, shit. Did you have to go all-out?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Tsuna smirked. "No need. The Yondaime looks cool with that blue mustache."

They burst out laughing as they walked up the stairs, holding onto the rails and each other for dear life. They found two buckets of water and rags already set out for them. A note was placed next to them:

_I want it spotless._

The boys pouted but then grinned at one another.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Tsuna said, running to the Shodaime's head.

Naruto grinned and laughed as he jumped onto the Nidaime's head. "I'll get this cleaned up in no time, dattebayo!"

"I'm getting it done first!" Tsuna said, sticking out his tongue while wiping furiously at a red swirl.

"If I win, you owe me ramen, dattebayo!"

"Hey, you owe me my cake!"

The villagers all stared up at the two yelling boys as they started to clean up the Hokage Monument. Most of them scowled at the loud commotion while a few smiled to themselves with a shake of their head.

The sun slowly dipped in the horizons as time passed by, creating a wonderful array of colors to paint the sky. A gentle breeze blew in the village with a few leaves joining its route. It was now very peaceful as the people on the streets started to go back home to their families.

Tsuna and Naruto were lying on their backs, panting from their little workout. A bright grin stretched on their lips.

Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "I win, dattebayo! Now you have to buy me ramen!"

Tsuna scowled a bit but smiled at the blonde's contagious energy. "You still owe me cake," he whined.

Naruto sat upright with a thumbs up. "I'll get it to you tomorrow! I promise!"

"Hmm. You better. Or else I'll shove my cake deprived fork down your throat."

Naruto paled. "You wouldn't?"

"I kid," Tsuna said, sitting up and slapping Naruto's back gently. "For now."

"Hey!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Tsuna-kun."

The boys turned around to see Mizuki waving at them with a smile on his face. Tsuna rolled his strawberry lollipop in his mouth. He was bad news and a terrible actor.

"Ah, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said, standing up. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry that you guys couldn't pass," Mizuki said sadly.

Naruto's face fell a bit. "Oh, yeah. That."

"I don't care," Tsuna said with a shrug. "Nothing you can do about it."

"Actually, there is something that I want to tell you."

Naruto perked up in interest. "Nani, sensei? What do you mean?"

Mizuki smiled. "Well..."

* * *

Tsuna jumped through the trees, keeping his eyes on Naruto. Just what did they get themselves into? Oh, yeah. Steal the Forbidden Scroll. Even an idiot would refuse to do such a thing. It's called forbidden for a fuckin' reason and, oh, he didn't know, sealed in one of the most heavily guarded vaults in the Hokage Residence.

_Calm down,_ Tsuna thought, biting his lollipop stick harshly.

He suddenly sensed a chakra presence from far behind. It was a considerable distance away but it was there. It was Mizuki.

_Shit,_ he thought.

"Naruto!" he said. "Stop!"

The blonde complied, jumping down in a small clearing. He grinned. "Hey, wanna look inside?"

Tsuna landed gently next to him and bonked him on the head with a tick mark. "Did you know what you just did back there? We stole the Forbidden Scroll! Mizuki's planning something."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah, I figured."

Tsuna raised a brow. "And yet you did it."

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to knock him down a few pegs or two, dattebayo."

Maybe the blonde wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Maybe, just maybe they were on the same boat. Boys who wore masks to protect themselves.

_What else are you hiding? _Tsuna thought.

Naruto opened the scroll with a mischievous grin. "Neh, let's take a look."

Tsuna sighed. Damn human curiosity. He sat down next to the blonde and scanned the content.

"Oh, this looks cool!" Naruto said, pointing at a technique.

_Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu._

Tsuna glanced at the blonde. He was terrible at the clone jutsu but it would most likely work. Tsuna knew that the boy had rather large chakra reserves for someone his age and with no one to teach him how to control it made Tsuna lose faith in humanity. Seriously, he sometimes didn't know how people's thoughts worked nowadays.

It was only a simple seal and it wouldn't take a genius to know how to do it. It all depended on the mechanism of the jutsu though.

Before Naruto could try anything, Tsuna suddenly perked up, sensing more chakra presence coming at them. Two people? No, the other one was Iruka.

"Naruto, Tsuna!" Iruka said, landing down next to them with wide eyes. "Did you know what you just did?"

"I was asking him the same thing," Tsuna deadpanned, ignoring Naruto's protests.

"You - "

"Oi, Iruka," a voice said from above them. "You're interfering with their test."

"Test?" Iruka said angrily. "What test? This is _treason_, Mizuki."

Mizuki had two large shurikens attached to his back. Tsuna was instantly on alert.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," Mizuki said politely. "You and Tsuna did a great job."

"You said if we master a technique we could pass, right?" Naruto said excitedly.

Tsuna knew he was excited for a totally different reason. He rolled his lollipop stick around in his mouth, wishing that he hadn't sucked the candy dry. Oh, well.

Mizuki's face tightened a bit. "Yes, I did."

Iruka glared. "Mizuki, you traitor!"

"You're all bark but no bite, Iruka," Mizuki said, rolling his eyes. "Hmm, seems like I need to keep a leash on you."

He suddenly threw one of his shurikens at Tsuna, his eyes gleaming madly. "I _will_ get that scroll!"

Tsuna saw a ripple in the shadows at the corner of his eye. He gave a hand signal for the two hidden people to stop.

_I'm fine,_ he told them mentally.

He swiftly took out a kunai and deflected the incoming blade. There was silence.

Mizuki stared at him wide-eyed along with Iruka. Naruto just grinned in a feral manner, the whiskers on his cheeks becoming a bit more prominent.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Iruka said.

The brunette spat his lollipop stick at the ground. "I think I'll be fine."

He saw the subtle change in Naruto's demeanor and nodded at him. The blonde only looked at him happily.

An instant later, they jumped up swiftly with surprising speed, appearing in front of Mizuki.

"Yo," Tsuna said.

"Boo!" Naruto said.

They both punched the man in the face, sending him flying through a few trees. Naruto placed his hands behind his head, a pout on his face. "That wasn't much fun, 'ttebayo."

They looked down at the sputtering chuunin with a grin.

"How was that?" they said at the same time.

Iruka stopped to take a good look at the boys, his eyes wary. He shook his head with a smile.

"That wasn't expected."

Tsuna popped another lollipop in his mouth. Hmm, coffee-flavored.

"But...you both passed. You're official Genins of Konoha."

Tsuna almost choked on his candy while Naruto patted him repeatedly on the back. They looked at one another and unconsciously clasped their hands together with a grin.

"We have to talk," Tsuna said.

"Not a problem, dattebayo."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"You didn't have to follow me," Tsuna murmured, pulling his covers over himself. "I can take care of myself, damn it."

"I'm hurt, Dame-Tsuna," a deep, rich voice said from the shadows.

"Good," Tsuna whispered.

His eyes started to drift to a close. He was absolutely tired. After stuffing himself with his homemade cakes, it took a lot out of him. Not to mention the cleaning he had to do earlier. Why did the Hokage Monument be so big? Oh, well. He would be dreaming about his wonderful sweets tonight.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and he instinctively snuggled in closer to get more of the comforting warmth, taking in the familiar musky scent. He felt another presence behind him as the bed sunk a bit. A sleepy smile spread across his face.

"G' night, Reborn, Kyoya..."

* * *

**A/N Haha, if there are any inconstancies or choppy transitions, I apologize!**

**Again, this is yaoi. ****If you're not comfortable, then I suggest that you turn back.**

**The story will get darker and more serious over time 'cause that's how I roll. XD**

**If Tsuna and Naruto seems OP, I apologize for my poor portrayal. Their abilities will be clearer as the story moves along. They'll be strong though. Keke.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you can! **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Makes me all happy inside! ^^**

**The other guardians are already planned out for the story in case anyone was wondering about them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Naruto, or Soul Eater.**

**I won't be posting the warning again since it was pretty self-explanatory in the first chapter and I don't see the point of pointing it out for future chapters when there are readers who are willing to read the story despite it.**

**Pairings: R2718, NarutoX?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna yawned as he walked along the streets of Konoha, another lollipop in his hand. He popped it in his mouth, relishing the sweet taste he loved so much.

He immediately walked towards the bakery, looking over the many pastries on display. He went starry-eyed when he saw cinnamon buns in all their refined glory.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Come to - "

"Tsuna!"

The brunette turned around to shoo the person away when he saw who it was. His jaw went slack.

"What the..._Naruto_?"

The blonde grinned. "That's me, dattebayo!"

He looked certainly different. No more disgusting orange jumpsuit or the dirty goggles. He was wearing a regular black T-shirt with black shinobi pants, finished with a belt of scrolls wrapped around his waist. His headband was worn proudly around his forehead.

"You look...different," Tsuna said, blinking slowly.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. It felt great to finally get rid of that jumpsuit. It was getting small on me anyway."

Tsuna smiled. "Well, I guess you're prepared to be a shinobi then. Keep going. I'm going to have to buy some pretty little things"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "What?"

Tsuna dashed inside the bakery, making his purchase. He came out with a bun in his mouth and a bag of the wonderful sweets.

_"Delicious,"_ a voice said in his head.

Tsuna choked at the sudden voice and Naruto quickly patted him on the back. "Hey, you okay?"

"F-fine," Tsuna said, wheezing a bit.

_"Fuck, Reborn," _he said in their mental link. _"I told you to stay home!"_

_"We can if you'd like, Dame-Tsuna."_

It took a few seconds to realize what Reborn meant until his face went red. Naruto looked at him strangely. "You sure? Need water or somethin'?"

"I'm fine!" Tsuna said, a little too loudly.

A deep chuckle resonated in his head before fading all together. Tsuna sighed and bit harshly into his bun.

"Want?" he said, taking out one for Naruto.

"Thanks," the blonde said, munching on the bun.

As they walked towards Konoha Academy, Tsuna could literally feel the excitement coming from the blonde next to him. It was like some contagious aura, the plague that couldn't be avoided, the sky that -

"Um, Tsuna, we're here."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. Zoned out for a little bit."

Naruto grinned. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see this on my head!" He pointed with his thumb at his headband.

Tsuna shook his head with a smile, placing a hand on his own wrapped loosely around his neck. His black and red ring gleamed under the light.

_Shinobi, huh? _he thought. _Hopefully I'm with him all the way._

When Naruto opened the door, his grin stretched even wider on his face if that was possible.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Dame-Tsuna, only _Genins _can come in here!"

"Wait, what is that?"

Everyone gaped at the two boys' headbands, except for the brooding Uchiha who was...doing whatever he did.

Tsuna stuck out his tongue. "You're stuck with us, suckers!"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air.

They both sat at the only seats available - next to the Uchiha. The students whispered around them, pointing at them in disbelief.

Naruto plopped down next to the Uchiha and leaned back with a sigh, stretching his arms. "Ah, that felt good."

Tsuna continued to munch on his buns, devouring them rather quickly. He put his hand in his bag and tears fell down his eyes. "No! They're all gone! Naruto, what did you do to them?"

Naruto widened his eyes as he was being shook by the collar. "They're in your stomach, dumbass!"

Tsuna suddenly stopped and looked down at his stomach with a dreamy smile. "Rest well, my darlings!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the display. Seriously, what was wrong with this dude and sweets?

While Tsuna was dreaming of his wonderful cinnamon buns reunited together in his stomach, the door burst open to reveal Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, fighting to squeeze through.

"Move, Billboard Brow!"

"Like hell I will, Ino-pig!"

Tsuna crumpled his bag and threw it behind him, grinning when he heard Sakura shriek.

"What the hell was that for, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh, my bad," Tsuna said. "I thought the trash was there."

Some of the students snickered while Sakura fumed in her growing fury. Even Ino had to lean on the wall to support herself.

"How dare you?" Sakura said, walking up to the nonchalant brunette. "Wait, what are _you _doing here?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Aren't all Genins supposed to be here?"

"B-but you _failed_! You and Naruto!"

Naruto picked his ear. "Eh? What?"

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "Never mind! Move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"But there's a seat over there," Naruto said, pointing across the room.

"And there," Tsuna said, pointing behind him.

Sakura's face went red. "I'm sitting here so move!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Billboard Brow, it's just a seat. There's plenty of room."

She shrugged when the other girl ignored her. Oh, well. She wasn't _that_ into Sasuke anyway. She decided to sit next to her childhood friends Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

"Nah," Naruto said.

"Don't wanna," Tsuna said, shaking his head.

On cue, Iruka walked in and Sakura was forced to sit somewhere else.

"Ohayo, minna," Iruka said with a smile. "Congratulations for passing the Genin Exams. You now all took your first step to becoming a shinobi. I'll be announcing the teams today. I don't want to hear crying, screaming, arguing, and so on. Is that clear?"

Everyone shivered at the glint in his eyes. They all nodded quickly.

Iruka smiled innocently. "Alright. Let's get started, shall we?"

Tsuna placed his chin on the table, staring blankly into space. His thoughts wandered freely, his mind going blank. He took out another lollipop and popped it into his mouth, moving it around with his tongue.

"Team 7 will be a four-man squad under Hatake Kakashi," Iruka said, a bit surprised.

Whispers erupted in the room. Tsuna and Naruto looked at one another, their eyes wary before they both shrugged.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke - "

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, jumping up from her seat. She gave a V-sign at Ino. "Take that, Ino-pig!"

If Tsuna didn't know any better, he would say the aura coming from the Uchiha was getting darker with every second.

" - Uzumaki Naruto - "

Said blonde groaned and banged his head on the desk, a black aura hanging on his head. Tsuna patted him sympathetically.

" - and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yatta!" Naruto instantly brightened and gave Tsuna a high-five before hugging him with tears running down his face. "You are my only light in this accursed group, Tsuna!"

Tsuna laughed heartily when a light growl entered his head.

_"Herbivore."_

Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes. _"Relax, Kyoya. Geez. Are you going to bite everyone who hugs me? He's just a friend, a _friend._"_

_"Most likely."_

Tsuna internally choked at the threat. _"You gotta be kidding me!"_

There was only silence.

"We shall endure the hardships together as one, Tsuna!" Naruto rambled on.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Naruto stopped and looked at him with unreadable eyes. "F-friend?"

Tsuna shrugged. "What else do you want me to call you?"

"Shut up and pay attention!" Iruka said, using his infamous Big Head no Jutsu.

Tsuna and Naruto's souls were threatening to leave their bodies as they leaned onto each other for support.

They remained like that throughout the whole team announcements.

* * *

"He's late!" Naruto said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Way to go, genius," Tsuna said with a yawn. "You solved the case."

Naruto pouted. "This is crazy! Everyone else left already!"

"Award him, everyone," Tsuna said. "Every feat he achieves is getting greater by the minute."

"Shut up, Tsuna!"

Sakura was also worried. She never stopped glancing at the clock in-between her mindless, one-sided conversation with the quiet Uchiha.

A mischievous grin spread on Naruto's face, making him look much...foxier? Was that even a word?

"A little payback wouldn't hurt," he said, placing an eraser on the doorway.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "He's a Jounin, Naruto. I don't th - "

The door opened and the eraser fell completely on gravity-defying gray hair. "Maa, my first impression on you guys: I hate you."

Tsuna face-faulted. The man said it in such a calm and composed manner, it was almost funny and yet disturbing that the man fell for the stupid prank.

"You're late!" Naruto said, pointing at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Sakura said, being the goody-two shoes she was. "He's a special child."

A vein popped in Naruto's head. "Why, you little - "

"Meet me on the roof." The man disappeared without a trace.

Sakura sniffed haughtily and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm, talking about some new restaurant. Tsuna and Naruto sighed and trailed after them.

This wasn't what they wanted.

* * *

"Why don't we get to know each other better?" Kakashi said with his eye in a U-shape.

"You still didn't explain your lateness," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Maa, I was lost on the road of life," the gray-haired shinobi said airily. "Anyway, tell me about yourselves."

Naruto muttered, "Bullshit," and Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Like what, sensei?" Sakura said curiously.

"Likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of stuff."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Sakura said with a smile.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a lot of likes and little dislikes. My hobbies and dream are my own. Next, pinky."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment but raised her head in dignity. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are - " She looked at Sasuke and blushed with a giggle " - and my dislikes are the two bakas!"

Tsuna and Naruto pointed at themselves. "Me?"

They grinned at one another.

"Hmph. Anyway, my hobbies are - " She looked at Sasuke again and giggled " - and my dream...kya!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Duckass, go."

Naruto and Tsuna bit their bottom lip to restrain themselves from laughing. Tsuna occupied himself by focusing on his lollipop.

Sasuke scowled at them. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have a lot of likes and I have many dislikes. My dream - No, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and poked Naruto's side with his elbow. "Wow, dramatic much?"

He grinned when Sasuke glared at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Blondie, next."

Naruto scowled a bit. "Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Remember it 'cause I'm going to become Hokage in the future!"

It wasn't said like how Naruto used to say it in the classroom in the old days. It was said with such positive conviction and determination that Tsuna had the feeling that the blonde _would_ become the Hokage. He smiled to himself.

_Interesting,_ he thought.

"That's impossible for you, Naruto-baka!" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun has more of a chance than you do!"

Naruto did not back down. He only grinned the same grin that Tsuna saw back in the forest the other night.

"I know I can," Naruto said. "And I will."

"Maa, calm down," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "Naruto, continue."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "My likes are ramen, training, and Tsuna. My dislikes are the three minute wait for ramen and people who just doesn't know how to believe in someone. My hobbies are training and gardening. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and show everyone that I _can_ be someone!"

Tsuna blinked. Naruto gave him a thumbs-up and one of his trademark smiles. For Tsuna, it was like owning every single cake in the world and swimming in their frostings. Uh, scratch that. That was a bit weird.

"Shorty, next."

A tick mark appeared on Tsuna's head. "I'm not that short, damn it! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Get it right! My likes are sweets - " Sparkles appeared around his face, causing the other people to sweat-drop " - Naruto, and training. My dislikes are people who just judge and who only wants to believe what they see. My hobbies are cooking, training, and hanging out with Naruto. My dream is undecided for now. I don't have much of a goal in my life at the moment."

He shrugged.

"Okay, that about sums it up," Kakashi said. "Come tomorrow in Training Field 7 at 9 A.M. sharp. We're going to have a little test."

"Eh?" Sakura said. "But I thought that we already passed!"

"Well, not entirely," Kakashi said, uncaringly. "Anyway, this test only passes, oh, I don't know, 33% of the students?"

Sakura paled while Sasuke glared. Tsuna and Naruto glanced at each other, one indifferent while the other was determined.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" Kakashi said with his only visible eye in a U-shape. "Duty calls. Oh, I forgot, don't eat. You'll most likely throw up."

He disappeared in a shuunshin. Sakura started to ask Sasuke out on a date. Sadly, she was ignored as always and shrugged off.

"Hmm, I still owe you that ramen," Tsuna said, absent-mindedly.

"Yes!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

Tsuna watched in utter horror as the pile of bowls started to rise even higher. Well, fuck. The blonde devoured ramen like Tsuna devoured his sweets. It was a little unsettling but...

Tsuna sighed in relief when he looked through his wallet. There was still a lot of money left from Reborn and Kyoya's other jobs.

"One more bowl, oyaji!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Comin' right up!" the kind elderly man said in equal mirth.

Tsuna smiled. Teuchi and his sister Ayame were nice people and it made him feel a little happy that they were looking out for Naruto.

"Are you going to eat anymore?" Naruto said, slurping the delicious noodles.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine. We still need to talk."

Naruto didn't change his expression as he brought the bowl to his lips, drinking the soup and placing it in the large pile.

"Check, please!" He said.

"It's on the house," Teuchi said with a smile. "Congrats on becoming Genin, Naruto!"

Ayame nodded. "Have a good night, Naruto-kun, Tsuna-kun!"

The boys said their farewells and left, walking leisurely on the dark streets. Tsuna breathed in the fresh night air. It was always refreshing no matter what.

"Where do you want to go?" Tsuna said.

"My house," Naruto said. "It'll be fine."

When they came upon a small, white house, Tsuna took in the environment. It was clean and adequate, not too bad.

"Oyaji pays the rent for me," Naruto said, ushering him in. "He's the Hokage for your information."

Tsuna was a bit thankful that he didn't put his lollipop in his mouth yet when he heard that bit of information. "I-I see."

The lights turned on. Naruto's house was surprisingly clean aside from the empty cup ramen on the kitchen table. It was enough space for one person and there was a bed next to the window. The kitchen was near the door and the bathroom was next to the bed. There was a closet across the room.

Tsuna took a seat at the table and placed his orange-flavored lollipop in his mouth. "Not bad."

Naruto grinned. "Right? Anything you wanna drink?"

"I'm good."

The blonde got a cup of water for himself and sat down across from Tsuna. There was a momentary silence.

"So, who first?" Naruto said.

"I don't mind," Tsuna said with a shrug.

Naruto sighed and gulped down his water. "Well, I guess I'll start." He let out a shaky breath and avoided Tsuna's eyes. "I'm...a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

He winced as if waiting for a lashing of some sorts. Tsuna stared at him blankly. It _did_ make sense. The isolation everyone placed him in, the insults behind his back. Heck, the whisker-like marks on his cheeks were also a dead giveaway - sort of. They could've been mistaken for birthmarks but he digressed.

"It's not much of a surprise," Tsuna said slowly. "But I am surprised a little bit. It was sort of obvious."

Naruto looked like he wanted to cry. "So are you going to leave me?"

"Baka!" Tsuna said, reaching out to bash him on the head. "Who said I was going to leave you? We're stuck together, buddy, whether you like it or not."

A look of relief flooded Naruto's face as he wiped his eyes. "Kami-sama, I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not," Tsuna said. "It's only natural. Anything else you want to say?"

"I've been training with Kurama since I was five."

"Kurama is the Kyuubi, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"So what can you do?"

The blonde blinked owlishly. "What do you mean?"

"We gotta know our strengths and weaknesses, don't we? Especially for tomorrow."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I have a lot of stamina."

"No shit."

"Hmm, my main affinity is wind and water so I know a couple of jutsus for those. I'm not all that crazy about genjutsu but I can dispel them. I'm good with taijutsu and I even made my own style, but I still think it needs work. I'm learning the basics of fuuinjutsu now and I can summon foxes."

Tsuna nodded, his hand on his chin in deep thought. Naruto was probably well-rounded in a way. His stamina was no problem and he seemed like he could go on for days if he could, and his chakra reserves were no joke, probably from the Kyuubi.

"How about you?"

"Well," Tsuna said, "I don't have a cool backstory like you but I guess I have a unique ability, something like a bloodline."

Naruto widened his eyes and silently urged him to go on.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm actually an indirect heir to the Vongola Clan. This proves it."

He lifted up his hand to show Naruto his ring. "I was born with it, literally. My parents told me that it just appeared on my finger and that they couldn't pull it off. They were both killed when I was five by a couple of shinobis. That's when I met the people in here."

He smiled sadly, placing his hand down on the table. "They protected me. I would've been killed if it weren't for them. I trained like hell since."

"Oh," Naruto said awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Tsuna said, shaking his head. "Well, for my abilities, I'm a taijutsu and weapon person. my main affinity if fire and earth. Ninjutsu and genjutsu are when I really need it. My stamina isn't like yours but it's decent. I'm fast despite my size."

"What do you mean?"

"The people in here are my weapons," Tsuna said, tapping his ring gently. "I can use them and command them to do what I want. But I only call for them when I really need them. Depends on the situation."

Naruto went starry-eyed as he swooned comically. "That's so cool! I wanna see them!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "I'm just as excited as you are."

He looked at the clock and stood up. "I should go now."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry for keeping you here."

Tsuna waved him off. "It's fine. See you tomorrow."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah."

He walked Tsuna to the door, waving good-bye.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Let's go to the top."

Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Tsuna smiled. "You better make me become your right-hand man when you become Hokage?"

A waterfall of tears slipped from Naruto's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Unlimited sweets."

"Bastard!"

Tsuna laughed and started to walk down the streets with his hands behind his head. "Good night!"

"Yeah, yeah. Night."

Tsuna walked all the way home with a light skip in his steps.

_Hmm, I sounded like Gokudera back there. Haha._

He couldn't wait for what the future would bring him. No matter what, he was ready.

* * *

**A/N That was a long chapter. Haha.**

**Sorry if there was only info-dumping but the next chapter is where the action starts. Don't worry! There will be more R2718 interaction~ **

**Hopefully they don't sound too OP. The Vongola Clan didn't have much of a backstory but it'll be revealed later on. More explanations about the ring and the people within later. Hehe.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a sunny day in Konoha. There were a few clouds lazily rolling by in the sky. The sun was bright and full of life as ever. The villagers were strolling through the streets, greeting one another cheerfully. Ah, the picture-perfect village.

Well, sort of.

"Fuck, why are you so late? What happened to you? You look like shit."

Tsuna looked up at Naruto with dead eyes and there was a bit of a limp in his gait. When he came home the other night, Reborn and Kyoya jumped him, saying that they were only claiming what was theirs.

"Cake..." Tsuna whispered, reaching out to Naruto weakly.

The blonde sweat-dropped. "Uh, sure. I'll buy you somethin'."

Tsuna leaned on the blonde for support, ignoring the deep chuckle in his head.

_"Are you satisfied?" _Reborn said.

_"Hn. You barely lasted ten minutes,"_ Kyoya said.

_"We could always go for another round, Dame-Tsuna," _Reborn pointed out carelessly.

Tsuna's brow twitched. "Shut up!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the fuming brunette who flushed in embarrassment. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Tsuna sighed. "I'll explain later. I want a piggy-back ride."

Naruto face-faulted. "What?"

Tsuna pouted. "It's good exercise for you. I can buy you more ramen~"

Truthfully, he didn't want to walk. His ass still felt sore. He was on the blonde's back in less than a second and couldn't help but grin victoriously.

_"You're such a tease," _Reborn said. _"Although, nice view."_

Tsuna paled a bit. "Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

The blonde made a quick stop at the bakery and carried Tsuna inside, blushing in embarrassment at the looks that were being given by the customers.

"Oh, this one and that one. Don't forget that one, too."

Naruto groaned at the amount of sweets and pastries Tsuna was picking out. "Seriously, what happened to you? Didn't Kakashi-sensei say not to eat anything?"

Tsuna shrugged, not minding the stares. "He'll probably be late anyway. It's only 8:45 right now. And how else are we going to fight him without the energy? Oh, oh, that one, take that one, please?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Tsuna smiled brightly, causing a few females in the background to squeal. "You're my best friend forever!"

"I'm your only friend," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The girl at the cashier covered her mouth throughout the duration of their payment. Naruto and Tsuna glanced at one another before looking back at the girl struggling with the change.

They grinned at the same time. "Arigato, Onee-san!"

"Kya!" the girl said, reaching over to pinch their cheeks. "You're both so adorable! The perfect ukes!"

The boys quickly left and ran all the way to their designated training field after noticing the gleam in her eyes.

"Tsuna, what's an uke?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, okay."

They left it at that.

* * *

Tsuna munched furiously on his raspberry-swirl sweet roll and swallowed it. Sparkles appeared around his head as he swooned. "Ah, perfect. I believe I can see the light, Naruto. I finally entered the gates to heaven!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Yeah, sure. I'm with ya."

Tsuna continued to eat his sweet roll, savoring the flavor as much as he could.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not supposed to eat!" Sakura said from the other side of the training field, waving her fist in the air.

Tsuna glared with a hiss, hugging all the pastries he had bought to his chest protectively. "Not even you can separate my lovelies from me! Don't worry, my darlings. Papa will protect you."

Everyone sweat-dropped while Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You're just going to eat them."

"Shh!" Tsuna said, his finger over his lips. "They mustn't know."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Anyway, you said you were going to explain?"

"Oh, yeah. Here. Eat."

Tsuna tossed him a cinnamon bun. He looked over to see Sakura talking loudly to the quiet Uchiha. At least, they weren't paying much attention to them.

"Okay," Tsuna said with a sigh. "Remember the people I was talking about?"

Naruto nodded, taking a bite out of his bun.

"I can communicate with them mentally since we're spiritually bonded to one another. You don't see the two of them right now but they're there."

"Only two?" Naruto said, confused.

"Yeah. Apparently the maximum I can have out at all times is two. Having others come out will drain me of my energy. They can roam around freely in this world but they are always bonded to me no matter what. If I want to summon others, I'd have to switch with one of my present ones with the other."

"Oh, I see," Naruto said. "Are you going to use any of them today?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Depends. Most likely not."

Naruto pouted. "I want to see some action with you and your pals."

Tsuna grinned and took out another sweet roll. "Too bad."

There was a small glint in Naruto's eyes as he laughed eerily. "Were they the ones who made you all dead this morning?"

Blood rushed up to Tsuna's cheeks. "N-no!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

Tsuna sulked in a faraway bush. Seriously, where was that stupid sensei of theirs?

* * *

_Poof!_

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura screeched, pointing at the sheepish man.

"Maa, there was an old lady who needed help with her cat that was stuck in a tree and - "

"Bullshit!" the duo said, their veins popping.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, placing a clock on a wooden pole, "the test is rather simple. Get these bells from me and you pass. If you don't, you'll be sent back to the academy."

He dangled three bells from his hand and his eye was in its normal U-shape. "Understand? You have three hours to do so."

"But there's only three of them, sensei!" Sakura said.

Tsuna and Naruto looked at one another. Understanding and mutual trust passed between them.

_Teamwork, _Tsuna thought.

"Well, one of you will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said in that annoyingly happy voice of his. "The other three will move on to become full-fledged shinobis. That is _if_ you manage to get the bells. Once time is up, the winners will get lunch while the loser will get none."

Sakura looked at Sasuke uneasily while Tsuna popped a lollipop in his mouth.

_Hmm, grape,_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Ready, begin!"

Tsuna didn't miss the surprise that flickered in the man's eye when him and Naruto immediately drew back, disappearing in a shunshin.

They were a considerable distance away and hid behind a couple of bushes.

"Teamwork," they said at the same time.

For once, their eyes were serious. Tsuna sensed the Uchiha's chakra not too far from them with Haruno just the same. She was probably clinging onto the poor boy. He lightly snickered at the thought.

"They won't listen to us," Naruto deadpanned. "Nothing can get through their thick-ass skulls."

Tsuna grinned evilly. "We'll just make them listen."

Naruto pouted. "Why can't we just go to a store across the street or somethin' and buy a bell?"

Tsuna bonked him on the head. "Do you know stupid that sounds?"

"I kid, I kid," Naruto said, rubbing the sore spot. "Anyway - "

"Maa, you're loud," a voice said from above them.

Naruto widened his eyes while Tsuna smirked. It was just the way he planned. Hopefully it was successful. He gave Naruto a quick reassuring look and jumped back, giving himself distance from the Jounin.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised a brow in interest, but the orange book in his hand stayed.

With a burst of incredible speed, Tsuna managed to kick the Jounin back into the clearing. It caught the man quite off guard as he flipped in the air to land on his feet with ease.

Naruto quickly joined the fray as he dashed at the man with a kunai in his hand. He slashed at the man's torso and missed as the man simply leaned back.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to make the blonde go head-on with a tree. Naruto twisted in the air, landing on his feet.

Tsuna snuck in, throwing quick jabs at the Jounin. He saw Naruto reach out for the bells at the corner of his eye but Kakashi reacted quickly by using a shunshin.

"What a surprise," he said from a tree branch. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Naruto and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

_Subtle much,_ Tsuna thought.

A massive ball of fire engulfed the Jounin within its fiery mass. Tsuna and Naruto covered their eyes from the heat.

Sasuke appeared next to them, a small smirk of satisfaction on his lips. Sakura stumbled onto the scene with hearts in her eyes.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun, that was so cool! You defeated sensei!"

_If this was a real situation, he would've been incinerated,_ Tsuna thought in disgust. _But he's a Jounin, so it's impossible for him to be caught in it so easily. At least, Sasuke's here. And the pink blob._

As if on cue, the Jounin wasn't there nor were there any ashes or indications of him burned to death. Tsuna felt a small flicker of chakra behind him and instantly threw a kunai at the spot.

Naruto sprinted where Tsuna threw his kunai and leaped up for a punch. He missed the now visible Jounin, but did great damage to the tree, which broke from his surprising strength.

Kakashi flipped away and went through a couple of hand seals. Sakura's eyes suddenly went blank as she was stuck in a genjutsu. She let out a scream.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tsuna and Naruto sighed while Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance.

Tsuna looked at the clock. Two hours left. He looked back at the lax Jounin who continued to read his book without a care in the world. A drop of sweat slid down the side of the man's face.

Naruto looked at him while Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Tsuna dashed at Kakashi, sweeping his leg under the man who only jumped up.

The brunette jumped up, ignoring the soreness in his legs. He aimed a roundhouse at the man's head who only leaned it to the side. Tsuna spun around to give him a back hook kick with his left foot. While doing so, he gave a small hand signal at the two watching boys.

_Go._

Naruto and Sasuke instantly appeared on the other sides of the occupied Jounin when he landed solid ground. They were easily evaded by but it gave Tsuna a bit of time to grab the bells swiftly and jump back.

He stuck out his tongue at the stunned man, dangling the three bells from his hand. "Got it!"

Naruto grinned while Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakashi blinked. "Yes, yes, you did. Now who will you give them to?"

Tsuna threw the other two bells at Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly, a hand snatched his own bell from him. He blinked.

"Sasuke-kun, we got the bells!" Sakura cheered.

Tsuna gaped a bit. "Wait, what?"

She looked...well despite the genjutsu she was put in.

Naruto glared at the girl and reached out to claim the bell from her grasp. She shrieked and hid behind Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka is being mean!"

Even Kakashi was staring at the scene with an unreadable eye.

"That belongs to Tsuna, damn it!" Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

Tsuna blinked. Canines...? Oh, shit. He appeared in front of the blonde and stared him right in the eye. Bits of red started to appear in his normally blue orbs.

"Calm down."

Naruto took in a deep breath and released it slowly. His eyes were back to normal but there was still anger.

The clock rang.

"Oh, it's lunch time," Kakashi said.

* * *

"Why am I tied up against the pole and not Dame-Tsuna?" Sakura screamed, struggling against the ropes.

"Because he was the one who got the bells...?" Kakashi said slowly, questioning the girl's intelligence. "You were knocked out by a rather simple genjutsu that you could've dispelled. You failed to do it."

"I-I wasn't ready!" Sakura said, her face red in embarrassment.

"A shinobi must always be ready," Tsuna said in a comical, sage-like manner, holding up his pointer finger.

Naruto nodded seriously in agreement. They snickered as they continued to eat their bentos. Sasuke only ate his food quietly, content with the results.

Kakashi's eye made a U-shape. "Anyway, I'll be gone for a few minutes. Do _not_ give her anything to eat, is that clear?"

"Hai!" Tsuna and Naruto said childishly.

Kakashi shook his head and disappeared in a shunshin.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry," Sakura whined. "Just a litttle rice would be good."

"Wow, I feel bad for you," Naruto said to Sasuke. "Stuck with her for quite a while, eh?"

The Uchiha ignored him.

Tsuna yawned and handed Sakura his almost full bento. "Here. I'm not hungry much."

Naruto stared at him, stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Getting her to shut up."

Sakura looked away. "I'm not eating anything you touched, Dame-Tsuna."

Her stomach, on the other hand, had other ideas. Tsuna used a kunai to slice the ropes. "I'm _not _feeding you."

Understanding soon dawned on Naruto's features as he looked around cautiously. Sakura stared at the outstretched bento until she finally gave in, devouring the food.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice roared.

Sakura choked on her food with a pitiful squeak. Naruto smacked her back repeatedly, keeping a wary eye on Kakashi.

"You defied my orders."

Tsuna shrugged. "Anything to get her to shut up. I ate anyway."

"You...pass!"

Everyone gaped at the man until Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Yatta! Hokage, here I come, dattebayo!"

Sakura sighed in relief, her hand on her chest. Tsuna couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. Even Sasuke had a microscopic one on his usually stoic face.

"Meet here tomorrow morning. We'll get our first mission then. Remember, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

There was a solemn silence among the four Genins as they took it in.

_He sounded like you, Reborn, _Tsuna thought with a smile. _Of course, you sounded cooler._

"Well, let's take a group picture!" Kakashi said with a U-shaped eye. "The new Team 7."

* * *

Tsuna lied on his bed, staring at the photo on his nightstand. Naruto and him were grinning at the camera with V-signs while Sakura was smiling politely, her eyes on the stoic Uchiha. Kakashi's hands were on his and Naruto's shoulder, his eye in its usual U-shape.

A warm feeling bubbled in his chest. Yes, he was ready for what the future had in store for him.

"You do know the aftermath, right, Tsuna?" Reborn muttered in his ear.

Tsuna turned towards his lover, his eyes sad but happy. "I'm willing to take the risks, Reborn."

"Hn, usagi," Kyoya said, wrapping his arms protectively around Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna smiled sleepily. "It's been a long time since you called me that, Kyoya."

"It's only just beginning," Reborn said.

With that, Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ominous silence.

_I will protect you, Naruto, _he thought. _That's what friends do, right? I need to see you become Hokage._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Makes me all happy! ^^**

**I apologize for my terrible fighting scene! I can imagine it in my head but it's difficult to translate it into words. ^^ll**

**There was confusion regarding Reborn and the guardians and such. Reborn and Hibari can communicate mentally with Tsuna due to their Weapon and Meister ability, which is like the power in Soul Eater. There are a few twists I will add in so it won't be **_**too**_** similar. The guardians will appear sooner or later.**

**What Tsuna means will be revealed later on together with the purpose of the Vongola Clan.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Once I get my hands on that damn cat, I'm gonna pour syrup over its baked flesh and eat it."

"I'll bring whipped cream with me, dattebayo."

The other Team 7 sweat-dropped at the comical yet sadistic streak of the two most innocent boys that they had ever known - well, mostly innocent anyway.

Tsuna saw a rustling in the bushes and sprinted forward, reaching out for the blasted cat. He missed by a centimeter and rolled on the ground, landing on his feet.

"Dame-Tsuna, what the hell was that for?" Sakura screeched in his earpiece.

He winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "Calm down. Naruto's got the little bitch."

There was a mix of hisses and yells from the bushes. Naruto walked out with the cat in his tight grasp, trying to avoid the scratches from the little devil.

"You got your stuff ready?" he said blankly.

Tsuna nodded solemnly. "All we need is the main dish."

"Maa, you can't eat our charge," Kakashi said with a sweat-drop. "Let's go back and get our next mission, okay?"

Tsuna and Naruto only scowled.

* * *

"I want a harder mission, Oyaji!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Iruka said. "You can't demand that! We give missions based on your rank and, last time I checked, you're a Genin."

Tsuna sighed while Sasuke scowled at the ground. Sakura was sad to see Sasuke down. Who cares?

"Iruka, calm down," the Sandaime said. "He is right, Naruto. You are given missions on your rank and status. I can do nothing about it."

Tsuna yawned and rolled his butterscotch-flavored lollipop in his mouth. "Well, is there any other mission?"

"Tsuna!" Naruto whined. "We have to convince them! I know you're bored, too, dattebayo!"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Sweets on me for two months if we get a good one."

Tsuna instantly straightened. "Give us an A-rank mission, Hokage-sama."

Everyone face-faulted at the bluntness.

"Tsuna, you know we ca - "

The Sandaime raised his hand to stop Iruka. "Well, there is a mission that just came by recently. An escorting mission. It's a C-rank. Does that satisfy you, Kakashi?"

"I think we're ready," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Send in the client."

The door opened and Naruto covered his highly sensitive nose. Tsuna sniffed slightly. Alcohol. Great. A drunk.

"These little brats are gonna escort me?" the old man said, glaring at Team 7.

"Who're you calling little?" Tsuna and Naruto said with a scowl.

"Oh, great," the man said, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of sake. "Little twin pussies. Wonderful. Can I get a refund or something?"

"You're stuck with us - " Tsuna said, jabbing his finger at the old man's chest.

" - whether you like it or not - " Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

" - 'cause I'm getting my sweets!"

" - 'cause I'm getting my ramen!"

They both finished at the same time before Kakashi pulled them back with a sweat-drop. "I apologize for these two's behaviors. What is your name?"

The old man blinked slowly and stated at the hissing boys. "Uh, yeah. Tazuna. The name's Tazuna."

The Sandaime sighed. "You'll all leave as soon as possible and escort Tazuna-san to the Land of Waves. Now _leave_."

Everyone quickly left, not missing the growing irritation from the elder.

* * *

Tsuna scratched the back of his head as he looked over his items. Spare clothing, check. Extra kunais and shurikens, check. A book in case he gets bored...check. What was he missing?

He sniffed the air, picking up the sweet scent. "My cake!"

He turned around to see an empty platter with a fee crumbs left.

"It's much better than the energy bars, don't you think, Hibari?" Reborn said, sipping a cup of tea.

"I agree," Kyoya said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Tsuna fell to the ground, his hand reaching for the empty platter. "My cake..."

He knew that he shouldn't have left it out there to cool. Well, he could always make another one; but he that meant he would have to go shopping..._again._

"Don't be so overdramatic, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "A Vongola should never let something trivial get to them easily."

Tsuna pouted. "Well, you're both not coming on the mission."

Both of his lover's eyes instantly locked on him and he tensed.

"We're going," they said at the same time.

"B-but - "

"Did you forget the situation in the Land of Waves, Tsuna?" Reborn said, his voice serious. "There's human trafficking involved. Gato is forcing the people under his feet. Children are starving and they have nothing. All rebellions are appeased the minute it starts. _That's_ the extent of his power."

"He also has taste for little boys," Kyoya said slowly in disgust. "I would love to bite him to death."

"So we're going whether you want us to or not," they both said at the same time.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Okay, but keep yourself in the shadows. I don't think my team will take you in too well. It'll make things even more complicated."

"One of us will be with you at all times," Reborn said with a smirk. "The other will be a lookout."

Tsuna blushed. "But - "

"Are you embarrassed to proclaim our love?" Reborn said with a flirtatious smile. "I could do it in front of them if you'd like. It'll be wonderful to have an audience."

"No!" Tsuna said, covering his face. "Fine. But I'll have Kyoya come with me."

Kyoya sent a triumphant smirk at Reborn who scowled a bit.

"Tsuna, what are you - "

"If we're attacked on the way," Tsuna said, "I can use Kyoya for close-range. You're more of a long-range person so you can support from the back. I _know _you're an all-around fighter. Don't give me that look. But I think it's for the best."

_Plus you'll probably embarrass me every chance you get, _he thought.

Reborn stared at him and tipped his fedora. "I'll agree only if you give me something in return."

Tsuna paled and edged backwards, the taller man looming over him.

"I'm craving for more sweets," Reborn said with a predatory grin. "Do you know where I can find the best one, Tsuna?"

* * *

Tsuna saw the gates coming into view and buried his head into the crook of Kyoya's neck, inhaling the warm, pleasing scent. Kami, he felt sore all over.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"You know how much I love small, helpless creatures," Kyoya said with a chuckle.

_Fuck you,_ Tsuna thought before wincing when Kyoya squeezed his ass tightly in response.

He was on a piggyback ride on Kyoya's back after a little bit of session with his crazy lovers. Someday he'll get back at them in one way or another.

"Tsu - "

He saw Naruto and everyone else on the team stare at him - well, they were probably staring at Kyoya.

"Hi," Tsuna said nervously with a wave.

"Who is he, Tsuna?" Kakashi said, his body alert. "You're not allowed to bring in - "

"Oh, no!" Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of him, almost falling off of Kyoya's back. "He's a required person, sensei! My parents entrusted me to him ever since I was young and...yeah."

Naruto quickly came to his aid. "He's Tsuna's guardian. Tsuna is a bit weak in the heart and all so his parents got worried and enlisted him to protect Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled quietly. Even though the blonde didn't know it, Kyoya was indeed one of his Guardians. He probably knew, he probably didn't, doesn't matter.

"I won't be a bother, herbivore," Kyoya said. "I am capable of defending myself. Kick me out and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. _He does bite hard. Wait...what?_

He flushed and unconsciously tightened his arms around Kyoya's neck. Naruto sent him a knowing, mischievous smile. Tsuna glared, daring him to say anything.

"Well, the more the merrier, right, sensei?" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Tazuna grunted in acceptance. "He's strong. I can tell. Well, hurry up. I ain't got all day."

Kakashi reluctantly walked away, his hands in his pockets and his eyes in his orange book. However, he took quick glances at Kyoya, sizing him up.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was staring intently at Kyoya. Tsuna wasn't comfortable with the power-hungry look in his black eyes.

"Herbivore, you're an eyesore," Kyoya said, brushing past Sasuke.

Tsuna and Naruto sweat-dropped. This was the blunt Kyoya after all.

"Fight me," Sasuke said, catching up to him.

"I don't have time to fight with a weak and useless herbivore like you," Kyoya said blankly, walking ahead.

"Anyway, why are you on his back, Tsuna?" Kakashi said to ease the tension. He gave a warning look at the Uchiha who only scowled.

"I - "

"It's none of your business, herbivore," Kyoya said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Stop talking so much before I bite you to death."

Naruto poked Tsuna in the side. "What's with him and biting peo - eep!"

He scurried away to the side quickly when Kyoya glared at him. Tsuna sighed. "I'm fine, Kyoya. You can put me down."

To his surprise, Kyoya relented, setting him gently on the ground. Tsuna winced at the pain the spiked up in his spine.

Naruto instantly stuck to his side, his eyes wary. "Did he abuse you or something? I don't know but I think I can bite harder than him."

Tsuna laughed. "No, no. It's just his catchphrase. He's a good person once you get to know him. He's just very...aloof."

An arm wrapped protectively around his waist. "Aloof?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "You're like a cloud, you know?"

"Hmm, then that makes you the sky, usagi," Kyoya said in his ear.

Naruto grinned. "Aww, isn't that adorable?"

Tsuna flushed with a scowl. "Shut up, Naruto!"

* * *

All the group did was walk...and walk...and walk. There wasn't much to do besides, well, walking. It was the same boring scenery, the same boring path, and the same boring activity: walking. Even Kyoya was getting a little bit irritated at how dull it was.

Tsuna saw a puddle up ahead and his senses started tingling as they passed by it. It hadn't rained for a couple of days. It was odd.

Naruto gave him a confused but alert look. _Ambush?_ he mouthed.

Tsuna looked uncertainly back at him, but nodded. _Wait?_ he mouthed.

They both looked at Kakashi who seemed to be immersed in his orange book. Either he was really stupid or he was biding his time - or stupid.

Tsuna's hand crept to his kunai pouch.

Suddenly, chains wrapped around Kakashi and shredded him into bits. Sakura screamed and Sasuke stiffened. They immediately circled around Tazuna who was gaping in horror.

Kyoya placed his arm in front of Tsuna who stared blankly at the two shinobis.

_"The Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu," _Reborn said in his head. _"Be careful of their gauntlets. They work in coordinations with one another."_

Tsuna and Naruto looked at one another before nodding. They dashed at the two shinobis. One of them wearing a gauntlet on his right hand charged forward.

Naruto swiftly blocked his attack with his kunai and Tsuna took that opportunity to jump and kick the man in the hand.

"Gozu!" the other man said, his eyes wide as his brother smashed into a tree.

He turned to glare at Tsuna. "You little bastard!"

Tsuna stuck out his tongue and Naruto leaned over his head, sticking out his tongue and making a face.

Meizu dashed forward but was stopped by a blur of black. He flew through a couple of trees and fainted, slumping over.

Kyoya looked at Tsuna. "Are you hurt, usagi?"

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Naruto stepped in-between them. "Okay, we get it. Save this for later. We still need to talk to that one."

"W-what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, trembling in fear.

Sasuke was practically giving them the stare of...doom? Hatred? Jealousy? Something along the line.

"He's here," Tsuna said. "Just waiting."

Naruto picked up Gozu and took out rope from nowhere, tying the man to the tree.

"Start talking," he said seriously.

* * *

**A/N And end~**

**Thank you for the favorites and reviews!**

**Sorry if the update was kind of late. This chapter's probably sucky and all. However, I will say that this is where the plot will take a leap forward and things will get darker. For people who read my KHR story, you'll probably understand my definition of "darker". Hehe.**

**The romance is probably half-assed in here, too. XD I apologize. Next chapter is where things will get better (and darker).**

**See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
